newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by PBS
Current programmingedit * 1 Syndicated to public television stations by American Public Television. * 2 Syndicated to public television stations by the National Educational Telecommunications Association. * 3 Still re-running on some PBS stations (former programming only). * 4 Host in the KQED studios. * 5 Syndicated to public television stations by Executive Program Services. * 6 Syndicated to public television stations by WestLink. PBSedit * African American World * American Experience (1988–present) * American Masters (1986–present) * America's Test Kitchen''1 (2001–present) * ''Antiques Roadshow (1997–present) * Ask This Old House (2002–present) * Austin City Limits (1976–present) * Burt Wolf: Travels & Traditions''1 (2000–present) * ''Charlie Rose (1991–present) * A Chef's Life (2013–present) * Ciao Italia (1989–present) * Closer to Truth''5 (2008–present) * ''Consuelo Mack WealthTrack''1 (2005–present) * ''Creative Living with Sheryl Borden''6 (1976–present) * ''The Daytripper''2 (2010–present) * ''Democracy Now!''6 (2001–present) * ''Fons & Porter's Love of Quilting''2 (2003–present) * ''For Your Home''1 (1996–present) * ''Frontline (1983–present) * GardenSMART'2 (2001–present) * Globe Trekker''1 (1994–present) * ''Great Performances (1972–present) * Green * Independent Lens (1999–present) * Live from the Artists Den''1 (2009–present) * ''Martha Bakes * Martha Stewart's Cooking School * Masterpiece (1971–present) * Men at Work * Mexico: One Plate at a Time''1 * ''MotorWeek (1981–present) * National Geographic Specials * Nature (1982–present) * New Scandinavian Cooking''1 (2003–present) * ''Nightly Business Report''1 (1979–present) * ''Nova (1974–present) * The Open Mind''2 (1956–present) * ''PBS NewsHour (1975–present) * P.O.V. (1988–present) * Rough Cut''1 (2009-present) * ''Secrets of the Dead (2000–present) * Sewing with Nancy''2 (1982–present) * ''Simple Living with Wanda Urbanska * Sit and Be Fit''2 (1987–present) * ''Start Up''2 (2013–present) * ''A Taste of History''2 (2008–present) * ''Tavis Smiley (2004–present) * Texas Parks & Wildlife''2 (1985–present) * ''This is America & The World with Dennis Wholey''2 (1998–present) * ''This Old House (1979–present) * The Victory Garden (1975–present) * Washington Week (1967–present) * WoodSongs''2 (2006–present) * ''The Woodwright's Shop (1979–present) PBS Kidsedit * Angelina Ballerina (2002-2009; Late 2017) * Arthur (1996–present) * Barney & Friends (1992-2015; Late 2017) * Bob the Builder (2005-2013; 2015–present) * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (2010–present) * Curious George (2006-2017)3 * Cyberchase (January 12, 2002-present) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (2012–present) * Nature Cat (2015–present) * Odd Squad (2014–present) * Peg + Cat (2013–present) * Ready Jet Go! (2016–present) * Sesame Street (November 10, 1969–present) * Splash and Bubbles (2016–present) * Thomas & Friends (2004–present) * Wild Kratts (2011–present) Web seriesedit * Oh Noah! * Plum Landing * Ruff Ruffman Show * Ruff Ruffman: Humble Media Genius Former programmingedit PBSedit * 3-2-1 Contact (1980-1988) * A.M. Weather (1978-1995) * Africa (2013) * American Playhouse (1982-1993) * America's Ballroom Challenge (2006-2009) * Art of the Western World (1989) * Backyard Jungle * Baking With Julia (1996-1999) * BBC World News * Big Apple History * Big Blue Marble (1974-1983) * Bill Moyers Journal (1972-1976; 1979-1981; 2007–2010) * Biography of America * Captain Kangaroo (1986-1993) * Carrascolendas * Carrier (2008) * Celtic Thunder * Celtic Woman * Childhood * Columbus and the Age of Discovery * Connect With English (1998) * The Constitution: That Delicate Balance (1984) * Cosmos: A Personal Voyage (1980) * The Creation of the Universe * Day At Night (1973-1974) * Dave Allen at Large (1971-1979) * design: e2 * Destinos (1992) * Discover The World of Science (1982-1990) * Discovering Psychology: Updated Edition * Doctor Who (1970s-1990) * EGG, the Arts Show (2000-2005) * The Electric Company (1971-1977) * Ethics in America (1988-1989) * Evening at Pops (1970-2005) * Everyday Food (2003-2012) * Feeling Good * Firing Line * Fokus Deutsch * Free to Choose * The French Chef * French in Action * The Frugal Gourmet * GED Connection * The Health Quarterly * Healthful Indian Flavors with Alamelu * History Detectives (2003-2014) * Hometime (1986-2016) * The Infinite Voyage * Infinity Factory * Inside Nature's Giants * Irasshai1 * It's Strictly Business * Jazz (2001) * The Joy of Painting (1983-1994)1 * Julia and Jacques Cooking at Home * Life on Fire * Lilias, Yoga and You * Literary Visions * Little Snack * Live from Lincoln Center * Long Ago and Far Away (1989-1993) * Madison (1993-1998) * Matinee at the Bijou * The McLaughlin Group (1982-2016) * The Mechanical Universe * Meeting of Minds * Mercy Street (2016-2017) * Mr. Bean * Mystery! (1980-2006) * New Project 300 * The New Red Green Show * The New Yankee Workshop * Nova ScienceNow * NOW * On Tour * Once Upon A Classic * Over Easy * P. Allen Smith's Garden Home * The Pallisers * A Place of Our Own (1998-2011) * Polka Dot Door * Powerhouse (1982-1983) * Race to Save the Planet * The Red Green Show (with Simultaneously substitution to Global, 1994-1996 and CBC, 1997-2006) * Religion & Ethics Newsweekly (1997-2017) * Rick Steves' Europe''1 4 (2000-2016) * ''Roadtrip Nation * The Romagnolis' Table * Say Brother * Sit and Be Fit * Sneak Previews * Soundstage * Studio See * Taking the Lead: The Management Revolution * Talking with David Frost * Tony Brown's Journal * Trying Times * The Two Ronnies * Vegetable Soup * Vila Alegre * Voices & Visions * Wai Lana Yoga (2008)1 3 * Walk Through the 20th Century with Bill Moyers * Wall $treet Week * The Western Tradition * Wide Angle * Wild America * Wired Science * WonderWorks * The World of Chemistry * Zoobilee Zoo (mid to late 1980s) * Zoom (1972-1978) PBS Kidsedit * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1996-2005) * The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon (1995-1999)1 * The Amazing Colossal Adventures of WordGirl (2006-2009) * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (2009-2015) * Animalia (2007-2008) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series (2001-2005) * Bali''1 (2010-2011; 2013-2014) * ''The Berenstain Bears (2003-2009)3 * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (2008-2009) * Between the Lions (2000-2011) * The Big Comfy Couch (1995-2009)1 * Bill Nye the Science Guy (1993-1999) * Biz Kid$ (2008-2012)1 3 * Boohbah (2003-2007) * Caillou (1997-2013)3 * The Charlie Horse Music Pizza (1998-1999) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000-2012; 2014-Present)3 * Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2009; 2014-2018)3 * Corduroy (2000-2002) * Danger Rangers (2005-2008) * Design Squad (2007-2012) * Dinosaur Train (2009-2017)3 * The Dooley and Pals Show (2000-2003) * Dragon Tales (1999-2010) * DragonflyTV (2002-2009)3 * The Electric Company (2009-2012) * Elliot Moose (2000-2002) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006-2012)3 * Franny's Feet (2006-2011) * George Shrinks (2000-2008) * Gerbert (1988-1991) * Ghostwriter (1992-1999) * Groundling Marsh (1997-2003)1 * Hello Mrs. Cherrywinkle (1999-2001)1 * The Huggabug Club (1995-2000) * In the Mix (1996-2012) * It's a Big Big World (2006-2011) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2008) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane (1998-2008) * Katie and Orbie (1994-2002) * Kidsongs (1985-1998) * Kratts' Creatures (1996) * Lamb Chop's Play-Along (1992-2001) * Liberty's Kids (2002-2009) * Lomax, the Hound of Music (2008-2009) * Mack & Moxy (2016)1 3 * The Magic School Bus (1994-2001) * Make Way for Noddy (2002-2009) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2009) * Martha Speaks (2008-2017)3 * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse (2000-2002) * Mary Lou's Flip Flop Shop (2001) * Maya & Miguel (2004-2012)3 * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood (1968-2007)3 * My Bedbugs (2004-2007)1 * Newton's Apple (1983-1998) * Noddy (1998-2002) * Pappyland (1993-1997) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004-2012; 2014-2017)1 * Plaza Sesamo (1995-2009) * Pocoyo''1 (2009-2011) * ''Postcards from Buster (2004-2009) * The Puzzle Place (1994-1999) * Raggs (2008-2009)1 * Reading Rainbow (1983-2009) * Redwall (2001-2006)1 * The Reppies (1996-1997)1 * Ribert and Robert's Wonderworld''1 (2005-2008) * ''Roey's Paintbox (2014)1 * Ruby's Studio (2014)1 * The Saddle Club''1 (2006-2011) * ''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001-2009) * Scientastic! (2014) * SciGirls (2010-2015)3 * SeeMore's Playhouse (2006-2008)1 * Seven Little Monsters (2000-2004) * Shalom Sesame (2011-2013) * Sheira & Loli's Dittydoodle Works (2006-2009)1 * Shining Time Station (1989-1993) * Sid the Science Kid (2008-2013)3 * Signing Time! (2006-2008)1 * Space Racers (2014-2015)1 * Square One Television (1987-1992) * Storytime (1992-1997) * Super Why! (2007-2012; 2015-2017)3 * The Swamp Critters of Lost Lagoon (1995-2000) * Teletubbies (1998-2007) * Theodore Tugboat (1996-2003) * Timothy Goes to School (2000-2001) * Toopy and Binoo (2005-2011) * Tots TV (1996-2003) * Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996-1998) * Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (1991-1996) * Wild Animal Baby Explorers (2010-2014)1 * Wimzie's House (1995-1996) * Wishbone (1995-2001) * WordGirl (2007-2017)3 * WordWorld (2007-2012)3 * Wunderkind Little Amadeus (2006)1 * Zoboomafoo (1999-2009)3 * Zoom (1999-2009) * The Zula Patrol (2005-2009)1 Web seriesedit * Africa for Kids * African American World for Kids * American Experience WayBack * Backyard Jungle * Beeswax * Big Apple History * Chuck Vanderchuck * Democracy Project * Don't Buy It * EekoWorld * Fizzy's Lunch Lab * From the Top at Carnegie Hall * Get Your Web License * The Greens * History Detectives * It's My Life * Jazz * KidsWorld Sports * Lifeboat to Mars * News Flash 5 * Not for Ourselves Alone * Speak Out * Webonauts Internet Academy * Wilson & Ditch: Digging America * Wonders of the African World Blocksedit * PBS Kids Bookworm Bunch * PBS Kids Go! * PBS Kids Preschool Block